Snow Day
by CrzA
Summary: "It snowed last night!" Todoroki blinked at him once, then another time, face as neutral as ever. Did he really just wake him up to tell him that? He could make it snow in his own room if he wanted. This was pointless. He was about to slam the door in Kirishima's face, like he so desperately wanted to do, when the elevator dinged with the announcement of a new arrival.
1. Snow Day

**NOTE: This was done for a secret santa exchange over on tumblr, just a short fluffy one-shot that I hope not only the person but you all enjoy as well ^-^**

"Guys!" _Knock-knock-knock._ "Guys, wake up!"

Todoroki cracked his eyes open with an irritated grunt. End of term exams hanging over their heads or not, Sunday mornings were sacred from the very moment Midoriya had taught him that sleeping in was divine. Pulling the covers over his head, Todoroki turned on his side and curled up, ready to go back to dreams of green hair and green eyes and the smell of sunshine in his nose. But alas, whoever was making a ruckus in the halls didn't seem to be one to give up. For a moment, he considered sneaking his hand from under the sheet and touch the floor to freeze it all the way to the door as a warning, but that would just take too much effort…

Maybe if he just waited a few more minutes they would go away… _Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock. BANG!_

"Todoroki! Get up!" With a sigh, the sleepy teen begrudgingly threw the covers off of himself and sat up on his futon, glaring at the door as if who was behind it would spontaneously combust from his stare alone.

He pulled himself up and dragged his feet over to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open, impassive expression coupled with half-lidded eyes heavy with sleep that could rival Aizawa himself. Kirishima's own beaming grin was bright enough to cancel out the intense gloom that surrounded his aura and Todoroki grimaced for a second. "What." It didn't even come out as a question, just a cold demand for the reason he'd been pulled from the comfort of his warm bed and Kirishima simply laughed. Was it terrible that he wanted to slam the door on his face? Probably.

"It snowed last night!"

Todoroki blinked at him once, then another time, face as neutral as ever. Did he really just wake him up to tell him that? He could make it snow in his own room if he wanted. This was pointless. He was about to slam the door in Kirishima's face, like he so desperately wanted to do, when the elevator dinged with the announcement of a new arrival. Curiously, he peeked from behind the door frame and saw a flash of green running towards them.

Midoriya crashed right into Kirishima in a half hug with a gleeful little noise at his lips, which made the red-head start laughing a little harder than before. He seemed to be geared up with a green winter jacket and thick grey gloves to match, as well as the widest, most satisfied smile in Japan, possibly the world. "Todoroki-kun! It snowed last night!" His voice was so excited, a fact that was only made more obvious by the way he was literally vibrating, shaking Kirishima's shoulders with barely contained elation and Todoroki couldn't possibly ruin that, now could he?

"That's great, Midoriya." He still wasn't sure why this was something he needed to know, but if Midoriya wanted to tell him then he would be more than willing to listen. Never mind that Kirishima had done the exact same thing to a much less enthusiastic reaction. Not that he sounded enthused now either, but really, at least he answered, and with Todoroki on a Sunday morning, that was something that not everyone was lucky enough to get. Midoriya wasn't like everyone else though, or they wouldn't be together to begin with.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Midoriya poked his arm playfully and he couldn't help but follow the finger with his eyes.

"Huh?" His brain eloquently provided when it processed the question.

"Get dressed! We have snow to play with!" The words 'do I have to' flashed to the forefront of his mind but were quickly crushed by Midoriya's eyes shining with that hopeful glint he was so used to seeing whenever he requested anything of him. This included the time he asked to go out with him the first time, and, really, Todoroki was hopelessly lost in those eyes already so what was the use in fighting it?

"Okay."

"Yeesh, dude that hurts, you know? You were about to close the door on me, don't think I didn't see that! So not manly." Kirishima tutted at him and he simply aimed the most deadpan look he could muster right back at him. The other just laughed again. Why was it that his glares had no effect on him? The guy was way too easy going. "Anyway, don't take too long or we'll be having fun without you two!"

Both he and Midoriya watched as the other made his way to the elevator before the shorter turned back and grinned at him again. Todoroki could feel his heart melting in his chest as he stepped back and motioned for him to come inside while he quickly changed. Midoriya sat on the desk he had convinced Todoroki to get, socked feet dangling back and forth as he bounced excitedly. Shaking his head slightly, Todoroki tried to stop the corners of his lips from twitching upwards as he stretched the tension off his shoulders. He pulled on a simple knit sweater and a blue jacket over dark grey trousers and just as he was about to move for the door, Midoriya hopped to the floor and pulled something from one of his pockets.

Todoroki jerked backwards in surprise when he suddenly got closer, but the scarf Midoriya had wrapped around his neck stopped him from going very far. He felt the blood crawling to his cheeks at the way the other smiled softly up at him.

"I don't need that." Todoroki breathed, the left side of his body already heating up against his will.

"I know, but you look cute." In order to stop whatever noises suddenly built up in his throat, Todoroki resolved to clearing it, running his right hand through his hair. When Midoriya pulled ear muffs over his head, he couldn't help the little chuckle.

"Now that's just excessive."

"Cute, I tell you. Adorable." Midoriya grinned at him mischievously and Todoroki flicked his nose in equal manner, making him rub at it with a giggle.

They made their way down to the common room side by side, Midoriya purposefully bumping into him every few strides. He was an affectionate person by nature, very much into hugging and holding hands but he knew that Todoroki wasn't used to addressing those things so casually yet, so he resorted to small touches, to show him that he was there and waiting for him. Todoroki was grateful, every so often returning the little bumps in his own way of saying _I'm getting there_.

After being done with his morning routine, a quick and easy toast and tea for breakfast, Todoroki followed Midoriya outside, where some of their classmates were already frolicking in the still falling snow. Kirishima was knelt down with an ever-growing pile of snowballs by his side and Midoriya was already bustling with energy, starting a pile of his own. Todoroki instead stared upward at the overcast sky, the little flakes of white falling slowly and scarcely, promptly melting when they hit the left side of his face and rolling down his cheek like heaven sent tears.

Reaching up with his right hand, Todoroki caught a few specks of snow, cooling his palm so that they would remain in their uniquely crystalized state for just a little while longer. His mind drifted to easier times, memories of grey eyes and snow-white hair, snow flakes falling over his head in his living room when no one else was watching. _"It'll be our little secret, right Shouto? Look, aren't they pretty?"_

They were, each one more beautiful than the last, none quite the same but all so similar, every single one feeble and disappearing with his touch. But not with hers. She was careful and she was caring, she was cold on the outside despite the overwhelming warmth she held within and the tiny snowflakes grew in her hands instead of shrinking to mere droplets of water. She nourished them like she had done to him.

A light touch on his shoulder brought him back from the past and he was met with emerald green eyes and a tiny smile. "You look nostalgic." Todoroki simply hummed in response, closing his fist around the bits of snow that had gathered in his palm. "How is she doing, by the way?" Leave it to Midoriya to know exactly what was on his mind.

"Better. Yesterday she said she wanted to meet you." He forced his lips to tilt slightly, reassuringly.

In turn, Midoriya beamed at him, spreading a comfortable warmth all through his chest along with an impossibly pleasant flutter of butterflies. "I'd like that." The sweet moment that was hanging between them was suddenly broken by a snowball hitting the side of Midoriya's face, an undignified yelp sounding from the short teen as he complained that he wasn't ready.

"Tough fucking luck, Deku. In war you have to be ready for anything, fucking nerd." A large block of ice formed in Todoroki's hand and he was about ready to fling it straight at Bakugou's head when Midoriya grabbed his arm with an uneasy laugh.

"Todoroki-kun! That's not necessary… Kacchan's just being Kacchan."

"Well, I think _Kacchan_ could use a taste of his own medicine." He grumbled in annoyance, the childhood nickname dripping venomously from his lips. Still, he moved the ice to his left hand to thaw it nonetheless. Midoriya's face twisted all of a sudden, his eyes glinting impishly and Todoroki had to swallow around the lump that formed in his throat at the sight.

"I never said he wouldn't get it." Before he could even blink, Midoriya twisted on his heels and grabbed two snowballs by his feet, throwing them in the general direction of Bakugou as a war cry of "Snowball fight!" rung in his ears.

All hell broke loose then, a flurry of projectiles coming from all directions. Things happened a little too quickly for him to actually follow, simply creating a protective barrier of ice between himself and the flying snow and trying to see where Midoriya had run off to. There was laughter and shouting all around him, some of his classmates teaming up and others, such as Bakugou, deciding to take on everyone at once. Todoroki may or may not have thrown a few snowballs at the back of his head when he was distracted by Uraraka, Midoriya and Kirishima ganging up on him from all other sides. When the other turned to his direction with fire in his eyes, the three had pummelled him with snow, thus distracting him from Todoroki altogether. In the end, Bakugou stormed off, shouting something about an 'unfair advantage'.

The fight died down fast after that, Todoroki finally approaching now that things had calmed down and he wouldn't get involuntarily involved. As it seemed, Uraraka had drawn Midoriya into a false sense of camaraderie and security, dropping a few handfuls of snow into his shirt when he'd turned to call Todoroki over. He shrieked at the freezing feeling that spread down his back, a sound that was drowned by Uraraka and Kirishima bending over in knee-slapping cackles as he tried to shake the snow out from under his clothes.

He immediately started shaking violently despite the little laughs indicating that he held no grudge at the harmless prank. But Midoriya was small and skinny, despite the muscle he'd built up over the years, he didn't have much in the way of fat to keep him warm apart from maybe his face. Todoroki took off the blue scarf Midoriya had given him that morning and wrapped it around his neck, making sure that it was warmed beforehand by his left side. Pulling it up to cover his reddening nose, only his eyes and head of wild green hair were visible. Todoroki shook the little flecks of snow that had gathered on the top of his curls and he giggled through his shivering.

As the others started walking back towards the dorms, shaking off the snowballs that had burst upon impact on their clothes, Todoroki shifted slightly in his spot, biting the inside of his cheek as he mulled over the words that he wanted to say. He took a deep, calming breath, before tentatively reaching for one of Midoriya's hands, that were still holding the scarf tight to his face. Jade eyes lit up with unadulterated glee and he let his hands fall, the right one interlacing with Todoroki's left as his radiant smile peeked from behind the blue fabric.

They started trudging through the snow and Todoroki finally gathered up the courage to speak up. "You can… hold onto my arm… If you want. It's warm…"

Midoriya didn't have to be told twice but before actually doing anything, he looked up into mismatched eyes with a glowing expression. "Are you sure, Todoroki-kun?" He nodded stiffly but vehemently, and Midoriya wrapped both his arms around his left one, rubbing his cheek into his shoulder and humming happily at the steadily rising temperature. "Thank you…" The contented sigh in Midoriya's voice was enough to start melting the tension from Todoroki's shoulders and he found himself smiling softly.

"It's nothing…" _For you, I'd give the world and more._


	2. Sick Day

It all started with a few little nose twitches. Out of the corner of his eye, Todoroki could see Midoriya's freckles bouncing on his cheeks as he scrunched up his nose repeatedly, looking somewhat like a rabbit when they're incessantly sniffing the air around them. The image of Midoriya in his hero costume with its pointy ears, popped to the forefront of his mind right then and there and he would never tell anyone that his first thought was to edit whiskers into a photo.

But after almost a minute of these strange movements, Midoriya started to wave his hands wildly before digging frantically into his bag for something. He dragged out a tissue just in time to sneeze loudly into it and startle Todoroki into jumping in his seat. A few people lifted their heads from their books to stare daggers at the mossy haired teen who simply smiled bashfully in return, mouthing an apology for making a ruckus in the otherwise quiet library. Todoroki simply shrugged it off, not really understanding why anyone would give Midoriya the stink eye for sneezing. It's not like he could help it.

They both went back to their respective studies, Midoriya pulling the infamous blue scarf further over his mouth to keep warm, having kept it with him since that snowy morning at Todoroki's insistence. He really didn't need it for warmth when he had his quirk to help in that particular department, plus he liked the way the other blushed when burying his face further into the soft fabric and right now was no exception. Although, his cheeks seemed to be donning a permanent pink hue in the last few hours, but pointing that out would reveal that he'd been stealing glances at those freckled cheeks whenever he wasn't looking. That and he would rub his temples from time to time, though Todoroki just assumed that all this studying was taking its toll. Hell, even he was starting to get a little tired at this point.

Noticing a shiver run through the shorter boy, Todoroki scooted his chair a little closer, not saying a word because he knew that the other would get the hint. True to his expectations, Midoriya also dragged his seat towards his left side, their knees touching as Todoroki hooked his ankle around his boyfriend's, warmth radiating up his leg. Midoriya smiled a little to himself, about to voice his thanks when he was interrupted by a sudden gasp and another sneeze that he obviously wasn't expecting. He covered his mouth with his arm, not having quick enough reflexes to get a tissue again. Sniffling slightly, Midoriya finally reached for one and blew his nose into it as quietly as he could manage.

This would've been the end of it, if not for the fact that the sneezing got increasingly more frequent and much more violent throughout their study session. At one point, Midoriya almost knocked his chair backward with the force of the sneeze and Todoroki narrowed his eyes at him, raising an eyebrow at him with equal parts confusion, concern and curiosity.

"Are you okay?" Todoroki whispered, trying not to rouse any more angry stares from the other students around them.

"'m fine…" Midoriya sniffled into yet another tissue, his green eyes taking on a glossy quality to it, half-lidded and red-rimmed.

He turned back to his books and, after staring at his flushed cheeks for a few long heartbeats, Todoroki did the same. That was until Midoriya broke into a chain of seemingly infinite sneezes that barely left gaps in between for him to breathe. Todoroki blinked at him a few times before asking again if he was alright.

"Yeah, must be coming down with something…" His words were a little bit slurred and his eyelids were slowly drooping closed. Todoroki could only watch as Midoriya's head suddenly fell forward, faceplanting the table so hard it drew a series of "Shh!" from everyone around them as he shot back up with a high pitched "I'm okay!"

Wide-eyed, Todoroki just stared with his mouth ajar, hands hovering somewhere in between them as he tried to decide what exactly he should do with them. In the end, he resolved to rub his back with his left one for a moment before bringing his right up to Midoriya's forehead. As soon as it made contact, he felt the skin scalding hot, pulling it back immediately to gather their things.

"You're burning up, Midoriya." Todoroki offered in answer to the unvoiced question in his boyfriend's eyes as he followed the books with them.

"Wait, that's not fair, you used your right hand. Anything would feel hot like that." Midoriya mumbled, holding back his notebooks before Todoroki had a chance to put them inside his bag.

With a sigh, the other shifted to face him, brushing a few strands of green hair away from his bleary eyes before pressing his left palm to his forehead. Even with the slightly warmer temperature of his hand, Midoriya still felt much too hot to be healthy and Todoroki pulled his lips to a taut line as he dropped the hand back down to his side.

"You're still burning up."

"Okay, maybe you're right… Gimme back the other hand." Without waiting for a response, Midoriya grabbed Todoroki's cooler hand and pressed his face into it, humming contentedly as he nuzzled his palm. "So cool…"

Words completely failed the ice and fire hero in training then, baffled at Midoriya's behaviour when usually he was careful not to do anything even remotely outwardly affectionate without asking for permission first. But here he was, rubbing his face into Todoroki's hand with no restraint whatsoever and letting out little noises of elation as if it was the best thing in the world. He was like a small cat, happily using him for his own selfish needs until he deemed enough. Of course, that probably wasn't his thought process at all, but the image itself was much too similar for him not to draw the parallel. It kind of made him want to scratch behind his ears to see if Midoriya would purr.

Todoroki felt his own cheeks heat up the tiniest bit, clearing his throat and shifting in his seat when Midoriya looked up at him while holding his hand over his mouth. Some clarity seemed to shine back into his eyes then and he let go of Todoroki, backing away just enough to give him space as blood crawled up to his cheeks and made them even more flushed. It was a lovely shade on him, despite the reason behind it.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking straight."

"That's okay, but you should probably get some rest" Todoroki reassured him, continuing to put their things away while he tried to regain some semblance of composure.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and did the same with Midoriya's own backpack before he could even begin to protest. He bowed his head to the few people who were still staring angrily at them with an apology for their ruckus and they went back to whatever they were doing. Todoroki turned back to Midoriya, finding him still sitting with his head propped up on one of his hands, one eye closed and the other open just a slit. That could only indicate that if he wasn't already asleep he was failing miserably at attempting to keep himself awake. Todoroki shook his shoulder lightly and Midoriya let out a low groan.

"Midoriya, let's go."

"Toki-kun… head hurts." The mumbled words were barely perceptible, but Todoroki could definitely tell that at least half of his name was missing from that sentence.

It was nearly impossible to stop the little twitch at the corner of his mouth, trying to pull his lips into a fond smile. Somewhat glazed over green eyes barely opened to look up and Todoroki, the struggle to keep them from closing evident with the way his lids fluttered every other second. With a heavy sigh, Midoriya finally found the energy to lift himself up from his seat, dragging his feet by Todoroki's side as they made their way from the library back to the dorms.

Todoroki couldn't help but notice the way Midoriya swayed with each step, and he gritted his teeth, unsure of whether it was appropriate to find it cute when he was clearly not feeling well. When his boyfriend tripped on thin air and stumbled, Todoroki was quick to react, holding onto his arm before he actually had a chance to even tip forward. With a gasp, Midoriya steadied himself, holding on to Todoroki's forearm and mumbling a word of gratitude that the other almost missed from how quiet it was.

The muted and subdued behaviour was so unlike Midoriya that it made Todoroki's chest tighten in sympathy, especially when he noticed the subtle tremor of his limbs. Without uttering a word, Todoroki approached Midoriya from the right, shifting the bags he was carrying to the other side so that he could comfortably wrap his left arm around Midoriya's waist. His boyfriend jumped the tiniest bit, not expecting the contact, eyes widened in mild surprise as he looked to Todoroki with a question in his gaze. Todoroki felt heat rising to his cheeks and simply stared the other way, pulling Midoriya closer so that he could hold on for warmth or support. Whichever he felt like he needed most, Todoroki would give.

Finally giving in, Midoriya leaned his head on Todoroki's shoulder, letting his eyes close every once in a while, trusting that he'd lead him safely to the dorms. Todoroki's heart beat hard and fast from behind his ribcage, the proximity not unwelcome but strangely new. He stole glances at Midoriya's head, not seeing much beyond the unruly curls that tickled the tip of his nose if he got too close and he took in deep breaths to calm himself. The sudden, loud sneeze that made both of them shake when Todoroki was tentatively leaning closer frightened him back into stiffness.

As they trudged along side by side, Midoriya growing increasingly lax against him, Todoroki's mind started racing with the weight of the situation. Midoriya seemed to be incredibly sick, with a fever high enough to burn even his left hand, and Todoroki had absolutely no clue what to do. He rarely ever got sick, and when he did, it was something mild that he could just sleep off with minor effort. Something about dehydration had a ring of familiarity in the back of his mind, and it sort of made sense given that when he got overheated, Todoroki would more often than not feel parched

The cold air outside hit his face as soon as they were out of the building and he felt Midoriya shiver against his arm. It was as he turned to make sure that he was alright that he started noticing the way Midoriya's breaths were a little too shallow for comfort. His feet were dragging almost painfully and it seemed like he was having more and more trouble keeping his eyes open and himself upright. Even with Todoroki to hold him up.

Taking a deep breath, Todoroki stopped moving, Midoriya stopping immediately without him actually pulling him along. After one quick glance around to make sure they were mostly alone, Todoroki raised the arm around the other's waist a little closer to his shoulders, bending down to sweep his legs off the floor and heave him up close to his chest. Midoriya let out a little yelp and he almost thought he'd hear a complaint to put him down. Yet, the shorter teen was so far gone, that all he managed to do was let his forehead fall into the crook of Todoroki's neck and cough weakly.

"How long have you been like this?" Todoroki asked with concern dripping from his words, getting a questioning hum in response that he actually didn't expect. "Tired, aching, feverish?"

"Yesterday? I thought it would just…" Midoriya trailed off, unfinished, his words slightly slurred and barely above a whisper.

Todoroki sighed with a small shake of his head, continuing on their way to the dorms with Midoriya curled up in his arms, most likely dozing off. When he finally stepped through the doors and was met with the curious glances of some of his classmates, Todoroki lowered his head, avoiding each and every single one. A trembling breath against his neck made him visibly shudder and he wasn't about to stick around to hear the snide comments that were sure to follow.

As fast as he could manage to carry a barely conscious Midoriya and two school bags full of notebooks, Todoroki kept walking towards the elevators. He made a point of ignoring the snickers aimed at the back of his head. It wasn't like he was embarrassed of being seen with Midoriya, he just wasn't keen on people using their budding relationship for their personal entertainment. Besides, he still had a sick boyfriend he had no idea how to properly take care of and those distractions wouldn't help. This was one of the many times he wished he could ask his mother for advice, she'd know what to do. Maybe he could text Fuyumi…?

"Shouto…" Todoroki's head snapped up at the use of his given name, eyes widening a fraction in shock as he stopped dead in his tracks.

He stared at Midoriya silently, blinking slowly at the boy who seemed to be completely still but for an occasional twitch or cold shiver. He was asleep. Midoriya was sleep talking. And he was saying his given name in his sleep. Todoroki swallowed thickly, feeling as if his face was suddenly on fire and fearing for his own personal health as he forced himself to tread the rest of the way to Midoriya's room.

After having a bit of an intense fight with the doorknob to get inside, he laid Midoriya down on his bed, ready to let him go. As it seemed, however, his sleepy boyfriend had other plans and clung desperately to his neck, pulling Todoroki down to the point that their noses were almost touching. A breath got stuck halfway down his throat, and he stared unblinkingly at the freckled cheeks mere inches from his face.

"Shouto… Don't go…"

A strangled noise died in Todoroki's mouth as soon as it tried to crawl out of it, his left side rising a few degrees in temperature. He could feel Midoriya's breath brushing lightly against his lips and the heat radiating from his reddened cheeks. His own heart was beating wildly against the hand he was gripping his chest with, making it hard to even think. Closing his eyes, Todoroki took a deep breath that came out in a cloud of frozen mist, willing his temperature to go back down as he counted backwards from ten. He reached around for Midoriya's arms and gingerly untangled them from him, albeit with a bit of effort. Small or not, he had a _very_ strong grip.

Once he finally managed to straighten back up, not missing the way Midoriya's face scrunched up to a distressed scowl as soon as he let go, Todoroki ran a cool hand over the skin of his neck. Lowering the bags down to the floor by Midoriya's desk, he watched the other curl into a tiny ball and start shivering violently. Todoroki wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, sitting down at the edge of the bed and laying his right hand over Midoriya's burning forehead. He could only hope that the chill would help bring the fever down slightly, but he was at a loss for what to do about the trembling. Ironically, being a wielder of both ice and fire, he didn't know how to make Midoriya stop from simultaneously burning and freezing. It made him feel incredibly inadequate and incompetent, especially when he was certain that, were the roles switched, Midoriya would've had no trouble.

There was a knock at the door and Todoroki looked up from his boyfriend's huddled form to quietly tell whoever it was to come in. Uraraka's face poked inside and her expression softened as soon as she laid eyes on Midoriya.

"I noticed you come in." Todoroki only hummed in acknowledgment as she stepped inside with a jar of water and some pills. "I think this is kind of my fault," she smiled apologetically, leaving the things at the desk "dropping snow down his clothes and all…"

Todoroki was almost certain he must've been sick already, just not showing symptoms, and he assured her of that, mumbling a small 'thank you' for what she brought. Uraraka dismissed it with a wave, telling him to make sure Midoriya took one pill every six hours if his fever didn't go down and drink plenty of water.

"And make sure you keep him warm too." She added with a grin before sneaking back out and closing the door behind her.

He could only stare after her, mouth slightly agape and no words coming out. How was he supposed to do that? He could… He guessed he could wake him up and tell him to get under the covers… Yeah, that… that seemed like the best course of action, having to give him the medicine for the fever anyway.

Midoriya had an empty glass on his desk that Todoroki took to fill with some water, taking it towards him with one of the tablets. He shook his shoulder to nudge him awake for the second time that day and Midoriya slowly cracked his eyes open. They looked wet, as if he was on the verge of tears, and Todoroki felt his heart clench all over again.

"Here, take this." Almost robotically, Midoriya did as he was told, reaching for the glass of water to swallow it down as he rubbed his teary eyes and sat up. "You should get under the covers and get some sleep."

"Are you leaving?" Todoroki was a bit taken aback by the question, watching Midoriya's face intently for any hints of why he might want to know. He didn't have to search for long because the answer was given to him moments later. "I wish you'd stay…" His glistening green eyes turned towards the ground and his face grew redder.

Todoroki refilled Midoriya's glass and left it on the back of the bed, sitting next to him and fiddling with his thumbs on his lap. "If you want me to stay, I'll stay. But I wasn't planning on leaving anyway." He murmured quietly, resolving to tell the truth because he had no reason to lie.

With another shudder tearing through him, Midoriya began to lean against his left side, but Todoroki stopped him halfway through. Before he had a chance to even ask if something was wrong, Todoroki removed his shoes and slid further onto the bed, leaning his back against the wall. Then, he motioned for Midoriya to join him, feeling the blood slowly crawling up his neck but doing his best to ignore it. His boyfriend slowly took off his red trainers as well and moved to curl himself up by Todoroki's left, his head resting on his crossed legs. With the warmth steadily emanating off of Todoroki and a cool hand shifting some green locks from his forehead to lay there, Midoriya quickly let himself be swallowed by the darkness of sleep once more.

Todoroki's heart skipped several beats when he heard the whispered "Thank you, Shouto…" and he did his best not to actually let his quirk set him on fire. He may not know what he was supposed to do to help with his sickness, but warmth and comfort, that Todoroki felt like he could give. And so, he leaned his head back and let his eyes fall shut too, hoping that Midoriya would feel better soon, and trying not to dwell on how butterflies blossomed in his gut whenever he called his name. Secretly, he wished that this new development wouldn't end with his sickness.

 **NOTE:** **Just a cute little continuation to the Snow Day secret santa because I wanted a cute, cuddly Midoriya being sick and Todoroki trying his best to take care of him but being sort of at a loss... Hopefully you enjoyed this little fluffy short!**

 **Feel free to leave any feedback you may have! ^-^**


End file.
